Of Gummy Bears And Barbie Dolls
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Even Optimus and Starscream have great fears and nightmares. But what about...


Ok everyone. Darkwolf is back. WHOOOOOOOO. That was random. Anyway my friend GotenForever is here to say a few words.

GotenForever:Hi, I like Dragonball Z, Teen Titans and Transformers.

Darkwolf: I am MMMMAAAAADDDDD about Transformers.

(Barricade enters)

Barricade: Yo

Darkwolf: Barricade!!!!!!! (Runs to give him a hug with eyes shining and chases him out of the building)

GotenForever: OOOOKKKK O_O Anyway, I hope to write a story based on Goten from DBZ soon. Me and Darkwolf do not own Transformers,The characters,Barbie dolls or Gummy bears. But one day we will MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -_-

Anyway here comes the story and Darkwolf with Barricade in a cage with a sign on it that says 'Barricade(and accidentaly GotenForever(sheep)) and Darkwolf Foreva' written on it with very bad spelling.

GotenForever:HEY! I am not a sheep! AND LEMME OUTTA HERE BEFORE I TURN SUPER SAIYAN ON YOU!!!

Darkwolf: Yeah right Sheep keep dreamin......... DONT SWEAR AT ME LIKE THAT (gets out a taser and shocks GotenForever (sheep)) Yeah thats what i though SHUT UP

This is Darkwolf and Barricade signing out.

And..........Sheep,gummy bears and the barbie dolls included in this story (no harm came to the barbie dolls.... sorry gummy bears this doesnt end good for you)

Gummy Bears: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Barbie Dolls And Gummy Bears

Autobots

Optimus was sitting in the main room going over datapads. Jazz suddenly ran into the room munching gummy bears at 100mph. Optimus froze.........

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Optimus and drove through the wall as a Truck........ Jazz stared at the hole in the wall with wide optics under his visor. "oooookkkkkk what was all that about" Jazz said confused. Jazz looked back at his giant bag of gummy bears and continued eating them with a shrug.

Decepticons

Bonecrusher was sitting in Starscreams room (for no apparent reason) playing with his favorite Barbie dolls. Barbie girl was playing in the background. 'Oh Ken' 'Oh Barbie' Bonecrusher made the dolls start kissing while making disgusting slurpy kissy noises. Barricade suddenly barged through the door. "Starscream, do you know where fre- oh. what the............."Barricade said. Starscream then came into his room. He stopped dead when he saw the barbie dolls. "Bonecrusher. What the hell are you doing in my room with those ....... horrible .... disgusting .......... things?"starscream said fearfully. "Wanna play?" Bonecrusher asked. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO. KEEP THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Starscream screamed (hense the name) and hurled himself out of the window, shattering the glass. Bonecrusher and Barricade stared at the hole in the wall with wide optics. Bonecrusher then continued to play with the barbie dolls. And Barricade promptly offlined. Frenzy came in. "Barribarri w-w-what happene-d-d-d" Frenzy asked worryingly. Frenzy then stared at Bonecrusher and laughed so hard that he also offlined and fell to the floor with a thud. Bonecrusher just shrugged it off and continued making the barbie and ken dolls kiss.

3 days later.......

The Autobots and Decepticons, minus their leaders (Megatron went into space with his sparkmate a while a go and Starscream was appointed leader) were walking through the streets when they bumped into eachother. "What are you doing here............Looking for our leader" They all said at the same time. They made a truce and walked around trying to find their leaders. A few moments later they came across their leaders in an alleyway corner ,hugging eachother, crying, and mumbling about gummy bears and barbie dolls. The search parties were in car form and three of them were playing songs on their radio. Bonecrusher was listening to Barbie Girl, Jazz was listening to the Gummy Bear Song and Barricade was listening to Inside The Fire by Disturbed. (Darkwolf's fave song) "No more Gummy Bears"Optimus sobbed."get the Barbie dolls away" Starscream cried. The two search parties glanced at eachother, fell into a wave of hysterics and offlined.

Barricade soon after went missing. He hasn't been seen since. Until now........

The end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkwolf: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA I KIDNAPPED BAWWI-CADE. HE'S IN MY CAGE WITH SHEEP (GotenForever) THATS WHY HE WENT MISSING. WE ARE NOW GOING TOP GET MARRIED IN 2 HOURS. MWHAHAHAHAHA.

GotenForever(still in cage with Bawwi-cade(Darkwolf's cute nickname for Barricade):I AM NOT A SSSHHHHEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!(Does Instantaneous Transmission out of cage(learned it from Goku, otherwise called Kakarot) and attacks Darkwolf3000)

Darkwolf: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH

GotenForever:(Does Super Saiyan Three and prepares for Kamehameha x100)

Darkwolf: BAWWI-CADE SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!! (Barricade rushes over to save Darkwolf3000)

Darkwolf: Tankyou Bawwi-cade. Extra Disturbed CD's for you. (Takes full blast of Kamehameha)

Barricade: YAAAAAAY DISTURBED RUUULLLEEESSS.

Darkwolf: Anyway until me and Bawwi-cade get married and have 15 kids. See ya.

Everyone: BYYYYYEEEEEEE

P.S.: With thanks to Sheep(GotenForever) for helping me with this fic.

Darkwolf/Barricade/GotenForever signing out


End file.
